


Please,Honey.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Series: Manners [4]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, F/M, Face-Fucking, Rough Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: Shawn just really needs you.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Series: Manners [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599130
Kudos: 10





	Please,Honey.

Dating Shawn for as long as you have, you've gotten pretty good at reading one another, you better than him. He didn't make it too difficult for you, every emotion constantly etched on his face and his heart on his sleeve. And lately, he'd been more stressed than usual with a permanent scowl on his face, and constant huffs every time his phone rang. He tried to put on a brave face for you, and you tried not to pry. To let him come to you when he was ready to talk about whatever it was that was bothering him, but you there was only so much of his pouting that you could take before you gave in.

"Shawn?" you ask lifting your head up from his chest. You were tucked under his arm, cuddled up in his side, attempting to watch a movie, but both of your minds were elsewhere. He was drawing mindless pattern up and down your arms, willing himself to focus but he just couldn't. The sound of your voice snapped him out of whatever daze he'd been in.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, already knowing where things were headed.

"Are you sure about that?" you ask softly, rubbing circles on his stomach. It was something that you learned calmed him down when he was getting worked up.

He takes a moment biting the inside of his cheek. You think he's going to protests some more, insist that he's perfectly content but instead, he looks down at you with those doe eyes you love so much, "Actually, can we - can we play?"

That was the last thing you'd expected. It had been a while since you and Shawn had done that thing that you do. You'd had sex over the last week of course, but it was nothing more than slow lazy morning sex, or before bed lazy sex. It was lovely, of course, it was always good with Shawn. But you hadn't ...played in what felt like ages. And the prospect of finally being able to indulge made your cheeks heat up.

"Like now?" you say in a near whisper, the slightest smile on your face. You were excited, you were finally going to have Shawn the way you'd been craving for days.

"Please." He nods, bringing a hand up to caress your cheek, drawing smooth circles into the skin with his thumb.

"Yeah, yeah - we can."

His eyes darken, and a smirk graced his lips the moment the words leave your lips. "Go to the room and strip. I'll be there in a minute." he leans in for a kiss and it's deep and slow. You get lost in it for a moment until he pulls away, biting his lip. "Go on." He rasps, with a tap to your ass, instructing you to make your way to the bedroom and you do.

As soon as you round the corner, you dash into the bedroom, quickly tugging down your shorts and panties, and pulling your shirt over your head. You should be embarrassed by how eager you were, but it'd been so long since you'd gotten to have Shawn in this way and you just couldn't hide your excitement. You position yourself in the center of the bed, completely bare of all of your clothes, waiting for him. It doesn't take long before he walks into the room, slowly a smirk on his lips. He situates himself at the end of the bed.

"Knees, baby." You knee-walk your way down the bed, crawling onto the floor in front of you on your knees, and the way you're looking up at him, eyes all big and innocent and waiting, it drives him wild. "Remind me of the rules please."

You go over the rules again like always, reciting your colors and signals, and he praises you with a 'good girl' and your already feeling yourself get to that floaty place that makes you feel tingly all over.

You stay there kneeling, waiting for instructions when he tugs down the sweats already hanging low on his hips, along with his Calvins. He takes himself in his hand pumping a few times letting out a relieved sigh.

"Open." He demanded, and you obliged, scooting closer to him placing your hands on his thighs and opening wide, "Suck." without hesitation, you wrap your lips around him and begin bobbing your head, taking him as far as you can, working the rest of him with your hand. You're rewarded with Shawn's moans of praise, and a caress of your cheek.

"Oh fuck baby. You're doing so good - fuck, your so good for me." he huffs, running his hands through your hair, tugging at the roots. "I'm going to fuck your mouth now baby, okay?" He says breathlessly, and you lift off of him for only a second, nodding eagerly. He guides you back on his cock, thrusting in and out of your mouth, holding your head still. His thrusts are slow at first but deep, hitting the back of your throat. You always prided yourself on not having much of a gag reflex. His thrusts picked up speed, and it wasn't before long he was fucking quicking in and out of your mouth, your hands helping you stay steady on his thighs. He pushed himself to the back of your throat a few times, just staying there enjoying the feeling of your throat constricting around his cock. He let up allowing you to catch your breath before going back in again.

"Fuck your mouth feels so good." he groans, lifting you off of his cock one final time, "Color baby?" he prompts

"Green. I'm green." You stutter quickly catching your breath, before reattaching yourself back onto his cock, taking him down your throat. He lets you go on a few more moments, without any assistance from him before he's pulling back, making you look up at him with curious eyes.

"I'm not coming like this. I've got plans for you baby." he rasps, caressing your cheek running his thumb across your swollen bottom lip. You playfully nip at his thumb, and he smiles down at you, completely smitten.

With one hand under your chin, he guides you back up to your feet, legs a little wobbly. You want to wrap your arms around his neck pulling him close to you but you don't dare. He never gave you explicit permission you could touch, and you wanted to be good for him. He asked for this, the least you could do was be a good girl and follow the rules. He places both hands on either side of your face, pulling you in for a deep kiss. Nibbling at your bottom lip, tongue grazing at your bottom lip asking for permission to enter which you gladly give. His hand roams down the front of your body, caressing your right breast, giving it a light squeeze, eliciting a moan from you. His hands roam down your body, cupping your heat, feeling the wetness already pooling there.

"Wet from just sucking me off, eh?"

"Always wet for you," you mumble shyly leaning up again to reattach your lips to his. Your desire gets the better of you, and you find your hands roaming up his shoulders, wrapping around him tangling your fingers in his hair. You give it a light tug, knowing it's one of his favorite things and you get the smallest whimper from him. He's lost in the feeling of your fingers in his hair, when he remembers his own rules, and quickly untangles your arms from around his neck, and pulls away.

"Did I say you could touch?"

"No. I'm sorry." you pout, and he smirked down at you, giving your lips a quick peck.

"That's okay baby." He says, and any other day he would probably have you over his lap in a second for breaking one of the rules, but he isn't in the mood to punish you. He just wants to play. "Now up on the bed. Hands and knees."

Your quick to follow instructions, turning around and positioning yourself in the center of the bed like he'd asked, your ass presented perfectly to him. He couldn't help the smirk on his face at your eagerness. He would never understand what it was that made you so pliant. Maybe it was the anticipation and excitement of what was to come next, what he would do to make you feel good. Or maybe it was your want, your need to please him. Maybe it was both.

He took hold of your ankle and dragged you back down the bed so you were less center, and closer to the edge. The sudden movement, made you lose your balance and you couldn't help the giggle that escaped your lips and his heart skipped a beat. There you were ass up, in front of him on display and still, you managed to do something incredibly adorable.

"Sorry honey." He smiles, picking your hips back up into the air.

" 'S okay." You giggle, and it quickly turns into a moan as his fingers find their way to your pussy, running up and down your folds.

"This feel good?" He smirks, adding just the tiniest bit of pressure to your clit.

"Mmhm, yes." you nod, pushing your ass back against his hand, and he's quick to pull away. You knew better. 'Patience is key, Love', but it just felt so good you couldn't help it.

You waited a few moments, waiting for his hand to go back to where you needed him, but instead, you were met with a swift smack to your right ass cheek. It didn't hurt, but the sudden sting made you cry out.

"You know the rules baby." He says soothing where he'd just marked you, before putting his hand back where you'd needed him rubbing up and down your folds, spreading the wetness already collecting there. Slowly he inserts a finger, curling it down, hitting that spot deep inside you drawing out a long moan. He begins pumping his finger in and out of you slowly, keeping it perfectly curved hitting your spot over and over again. Just when you think it's all too much he slowly, inserts another finger in, curling it perfectly like he had before. "Holy shit." You whine, pushing back against his fingers, earning you another slap to one ass cheek and then the other.

"Honey," Shawn warns, slowing down the pace of his fingers.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." you moan, waiting for him to pick up the pace with his fingers again and he did. You feel yourself tighten around his fingers, heat pooling at the pit of your stomach and you know it's only a matter of time. "Baby, I gotta come."

"You can come." he cooed, and immediately your orgasm hits you nearly knocking the breath out of you.

"Oh fuck." you sigh, trying to catch your breath. You collapse on the bed, chest heaving when you feel Shawn hovering above you, lips trailing kisses up your spine until he's kissing at the back of your neck, planting kisses at that shell of your ear.

"Turn over for me."

Slowly you turn over, looking up at him with a lazy smile. He leans down, crashing his lips into yours, a hand caressing your side.

"Scoot up," he says nodding up towards the headboard. You shimmy your way back up the bed, laying down on the pillow, watching as he crawled his way across the bed before he was hovering over you. He leaned down kissing down your neck to your collarbone to your breasts, taking one of your nipples into his mouth, teasing you while his hand tweaked at the other. You arched your chest up to him, moaning at the sensation of his tongue swiping across the bud. As much as you were enjoying Shawn's mouth on you, you wanted him inside you more than anything. You snaked your fingers into his hair tugging at his locks, bringing his face up to meet yours.

"Shawn -" you whine, but he quickly grasps both your wrist in his one large hand and pins them above your head.

"Keep them here." He warns, but his eyes are just as soft as ever. He goes back to work on your chest and just as your about to let out another whine, another beg for him to do something else, he's pulling himself up, and kissing back up your neck.

He takes a hold of himself, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down your folds, and you let out a long moan, relieved to finally feel him. He dips the tip inside, just barley, collecting your wetness before spreading through your folds and rubbing the head of his cock against your clit. It feels so good you can't help but roll your hips into it.

"Your so wet baby." He rasps, resting his forehead against yours, "You ready for me?" he asks and you nod furiously, wanting nothing more than to reach out and pull him closer to you. Slowly slides himself inside eyes glued to yours, and you both let out a relieved groan.

"Can I? Please." You ask biting at your bottom lip, begging him to allow you to touch him and he nods. You quickly wrap your arms around him, pulling him closer to you and wrapping your legs around his waist. His thrusts are slow and shallow. Just barely pulling out before thrusting back in again. It's just to get you adjusted to his size but it wasn't enough, you needed more. So you begin rolling your hips up, trying to take him in deeper, but the grip on your hips tighten, and you know you'll have Shawn shaped bruises in the morning.

"Stay still honey." He growls, so you do.

Eventually, his thrusts get deeper, and faster until he's pistoning his hips into you, drawing out moans and whines. Your hands are taking down his back, and he's got his head buried in your neck, sucking at your favorite spot behind your ear and you can feel yourself getting to that place where you feel floaty and everything gets tingly.

"Shawn I'm - oh shit." you whimper tugging at his hair, "Don't stop please." His grip on your hips gets tighter and his pace gets quicker, his sucking on your neck more deliberate. You could feel that coil tightens in your stomach again and before you knew your orgasm came crashing into you. "Oh my god," you whine into his ear, trying to catch your breath.

"Fuck, that's my girl" he growls, feeling you contract around him. He stops his thrusts in favor of slow lazy grinding, drawing long deep moans from you. It's not the prettiest sounds you've ever made, but it just feels too good that you can't be bothered to care.

"Shawn, I - I can't anymore." You pant, combing your fingers through his hair. He lifts up from your neck, resting his forehead against yours, a smirk on his face.

"You sensitive?" you nod and let out another moan when he hit that spot deep inside you once more. "Come on, give me one more. Please baby. Come with me." He moans, before leaning down crashing his lips with yours.

"Okay," you whine pulling him closer to you. He lifts your leg up, hooking it around his waist and you both groan at the new angle.

"Holy shit, honey." He says through gritted teeth, he buries himself back into your neck, sucking and licking and nibbling as he started up with a slow pace with his hips once more. His thrusts were still deep and slow but quickly picking up speed as he swiveled his hips. It's when one of his hands snake up from your hip to your neck with only the slightest bit of pressure do you feel that familiar burn at the pit of your stomach.

"Shawn, oh my - Shaw-." you whine

"It's okay I got you - fuck. I got you." He groans into your neck "Honey I'm gonna come. Come with me." he lifts his head out of your neck, resting his forehead against yours, "Please, honey. Come with me". It only takes a few more thrusts before you're coming completely undone beneath him, nails raking down his back, chanting a mixture of swears and his name. "Holy shit." He huffs, his breath fanning across your face.

You're tingly all over, and the only thing that you can sense is Shawn. His smell, his weight on top of you, his voice letting out little praises. You looked up at him with a lazy smile, eyes slightly glassed over, "Wow." you smile, and he lets out a little chuckle.

"You did so good baby." he praises planting kisses all over your face "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I feel good." you sigh brushing a curl back that'd fallen in front of his face. "I can't feel my toes." you giggle. It didn't happen always, only when your orgasm was particularly intense, and Shawn always was proud of himself when he'd be able to do that for you.

He pulls out of you, and he moves to lift himself away from you and out of bed but you're quick to pull him back down on top of you.

"I'll be right back. Gotta get you cleaned up." He smiles, placing a quick peck to your cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. He's back in a flash with a washcloth and quickly cleans you up, tossing the towel to the side and pulling the covers back for you to crawl under. He follows in after, pulling you to his chest planting soft kisses to your hair.

"Are you okay?" he asks running his hand up and down your arm "I wasn't too rough?"

"Did I call it?" you ask referring to your safe word, and he shakes his head "Then I'm fine." you smile, "you really needed that didn't you?"

"Yeah." he chuckles placing a kiss to the top of your head.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's stupid."

You look up at him eyebrow raised "If it's upsetting you then it's not stupid."

"It's just this stupid stuff with the cafe remodel. I just feel like everything is going to shit."

The cafe remodel was his dream. He'd keep his little cafe downstairs during the day and at night a nice little bar upstairs, perfect for open mic nights for local artists, and poets. It was everything he's ever wanted, and he wanted it to be perfect.

"It's going to be great babe. It's going to get finished and people are going to love it."

"I hope so. I'm just anxious about it. And the closer it gets to being done the more things seem to be going wrong. And with all the construction business is slow. I'm just stressed is all." he says letting out a huff.

"Well, it's going to be great."

"Yeah, I hope so." he sighs pulling you tighter to him, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me clear my head."

"Anytime baby." You smile, placing a sweet kiss to his chest. "Anytime."


End file.
